world of Secrets
by ssuperhyperninja
Summary: Jordan and Nicole Brandon. Biological daughters of Alice and Jasper. The 15-year old hybrids know nothing about the family secrets. When Embry and Paul imprint on them, everything comes and a life of lies unravels into truth. Embry/oc. Paul/Rachel/oc.
1. Preface

Hey! I'm co-writing this story with my friend/niece Tammy (crazy manga nerd. Don't ask how she is my niece, very long story.) this is a Embry/occ and Paul/Rachel/occ story. This will have many updates going. Which is an improvement since I (thelittlepixie13) can never update a story periodically. Right now we are writing chapter on and are taking turns. So far we are on chapter one! Yay! Lol here is the preface, just a little back ground info on the twins!

**Apov**

Fifteen years ago, me and Jasper were blessed with the miracle of two baby girls. Jordan Alice, and Nicole Scarlett Whitlock. How it happened we do not know. Jordan and Nikki grow at a human pace which is very different than their cousin Renesmee. Jasper and I- along with the rest of the family have decided to keep the vampire secret hidden from them so they live a normal life, and to stay safe from the volturi. They take my human surname of Brandon and believe they were adopted.

Nikki is the oldest by a couple of hours. She has Straight black hair, like me but only longer. She has brown eyes like her sister that are deep and friendly. She is a mini-me in looks. Her personality is strictly Jasper, she will have her Alice-moments but those are rare. She is very caring towards everyone and plays guitar.

Jordan is the baby. She is the youngest but most hyper. The energizer bunny on crack for lack of a better word. She has Curly blonde hair and is short like I am. Nikki's 5''7 tower over her sister's tiny 4''9 frame. Jordan luckily has my personality, she loves to shop and help me design clothes. She plays Piano and sings.

Both of the girls found their first love at the age of three when I enrolled them into Ballet and tap. Jasper struggled with buns for a while when he tried to help me. It was fun watching him struggle trying to get Jordan's thick hair into a tight bun. Nikki dropped Ballet once she turned 11 and picked up Hip-hop, Jordan on the other hand does Ballet, Jazz, and Hip-hop. They also play numerous sports, and have a lot of guy friends I know Jasper hates.

The Twins also have powers but don't realize it. Usually when they are caught up in emotions, the powers come out to play. As far as we know of, Nikki's power is to control fire. And Jordan can control Spirits.

Rob, a he vampire, friends with Carlisle reunited and he joined the family. Though was 'adopted' he felt a very strong brotherly bond with the girls and is always there when they need him. His power is to feel powers, much like our cousin Eleazar in Denali. Rob watches over Nikki and Jordan for us so their power won't go out of control

So, that's our addition to the family!

"Mom!" oh I think the girls just got home, I have to go now

~ssuperhyperninja (Haley (: )


	2. Chapter 2

**~Jasper P.O.V~**

"Dad!" I heard as I entered the living room.

`"Yes? Girls what do you need?" I asked as Alice walked in the room, and I lean down to kiss her cheek when I saw a flash of bright light. Looking up I see my youngest, Jordan take a picture.

"What do you need honey?" Alice asked smiling.

"We. Are. Bored." They reply together with a hint of a southern accent-my southern accent. I shook my head remembering the times Alice has damned me for talking in my accent around them, now she can't help but spoil them more with clothes and fashion. My brother, Emmett ran in, his hair looking slightly disheveled. I thought Rose was hunting over the weekend with Bella and Edward. I can't feel her emotions either. I shrug

"I heard you guys are bored. I challenge you to _Mario Kart_?" Emmett suggested

"Yeah!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Hell yes!" Jordan replied.

"Jordan! Language!" my wife reminded her. Jordan mumbled apologies and went to set up the game. I walked to the couch and pulled Alice on my lap.

"Jazz" she giggled and kissed me on the lips quickly. I only smiled and covered her neck with kisses until Rob; the girls' "older Brother" walked into the room and interrupted us.

"Really, guys? Save it for the bedroom" Alice and I ignored him and watched them play the video game. Jordan was Princess Peach, of course. Ever since she was little, she loved princesses. Didn't help the fact that I called them both Princesses when they were younger. Nikki was Luigi, as always, she loves the underdog. Nikki was the quiet, reserved type. She however had the pixie like features as Alice. Pixie-Alice, that's what most of the family calls her. I don't have a favorite between the two; they are both Daddy's girls to Alice's Dismay.

I was scared shitless when we found out Alice was pregnant. We didn't know hybrids lived. Let alone a child born to two vampires, otherwise Rose would have 50 kids right now. Nevertheless, they were miracles and they were apart of Alice and I. They were only a bonus in this eternal life I live with Alice.

**~Jordan P.O.V~**

"You're going down! Uncle Em!" Nikki her car and the races went underway. An hour later and 6 cups later, my cousin Nessie and her husband Jacob walked in.

"Hey Nik, hey Jor! Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Hey leeches" Jacob grumbled.

"Don't say that around them!" the adults shouted. What is a leech? Why is he calling us that? I shoved the questions aside and said Hello.

"Do you guys want to go to a bonfire tonight?" Nessie asked.

"Sure, sounds fun" Nikki smiled and got up.

Mom asked next, "Will it be ok?"

"Yes, Sam won't mind. It was his idea, his and Nessie's." Mom and dad nodded.

"Jordan, are you going?" Nessie questioned.

"Maybe not. Sorry." I replied.

"Aw! Why?" mom asked. Dad pulled me onto the couch and I went into my day saying how Jayden, this boy I liked, asked out my friend today.

"It's not fair! Why does Nikki get boyfriends all the time? I know she is single now but am I just that ugly that a guy won't ask me out! I'm going to be forever alone!" I sigh and lay my head on dad's shoulder.

"That's not true at all Jordan Alice. They are probably just scared because you will reject them, plus you aren't your sister you are your own person. Beside, you and your sister are too young to be dating." My dad said in a protective tone. I just sighed and shrugged to what he said.

"Jasper's right, Jordan you catch a lot of attention from guys trust me. They are always staring at you, and yeah there are staring at Nikki too but they probably know that you are out of their league and just don't try and ask you out." Rob said petting my head. I just looked at him in disbelief. Then out of nowhere Nikki appeared and ran over to me.

"Jordan if you think your ugly then girl you must be blind!" She said and she picked me up on my feet and spun me around. "Girl you are my freaking sister but I tell you if I was a guy I would work up my courage and ask you out. Like the guys in this town can't seem to do. But like I said you are freaking fine and sexy as hell!" "Nikki!" mom yelled interrupting her she ignored mom and grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eye.

"My little sister is Jordan Alice Brandon and she is freaking fine! And if a guy can seem to see that then he is a prick!" she screamed out making me laugh. Then as you know it others joined in as well and mom just looked at her shaking her head and holding in her laugh.

"Thanks Nikki." I said as I hugged her. "Come on let's make you lot hotter then you already are so the guy can drool over you and so you can see them drooling." She said as she dragged me up the stairs. I laughed at her comment and let her drag me upstairs. Nikki was wearing black ripped tights, jean shorts, a grey and blue tank top with a black shawl-type thing it was long sleeve.** (a/n: may change depending if Tammy finds a picture will be on profile)** She also had on black high-tops. She was the tom boy between the two. I, on the other hand was very feminine. I wore a cotton red dress that fit my curves nicely and some ballet flats that were deep read, I straightened my hair and put it into a braided bun and Nikki kept hers the same. After all hair and make-up was done when Emmett busted in the room.

"So you guys ready yet? Jake and Nessie will meet you guys there." Emmett said

We grabbed our cell phones and raced downstairs and out the door.

"I win! Nikki yelled.

"No fair! You have longer legs then me!" I yelled from the other side.

"So you guys coming or not?" Emmett honked the horn.

"How the hel-ck did you get here so fast!" Nikki asked

"You guys are just too slow for me" He replied "just come on, Jacob and Nessie are already there. " I heard a voice pop up behind us. Nikki jumped and I screamed.

"Shit dad! Don't do that! We don't need you to go all ninja on us!" Nikki and I yelled at him.

"Watch the language girls, Jasper you shouldn't make them jump like that and make then ruin their outfits!" Mom scolded dad and got in the back.

"Yes, my love." Dad nodded and got in the back next to her. Nikki slid into the back as well leaving me up front with Emmett.

Once we were on the road I asked something I know I shouldn't have ever asked, "Hey, Uncle Em? Where is Aunt Rose? Shouldn't you and she be getting lucky or something?" I look over at him to see him smirking.

"Oh, trust me, once we drop you two off, there will be so much moaning and screaming that you wouldn't want to go home-"

"EMMETT! Enough!" Dad interrupted him. I cringed but Nikki spoke up first.

"Thanks for the mental picture I DON'T NEED!"

"Hey, you thought it, I just implied it.

Emmett started driving faster and faster as we got onto the highway. We were well over 200mph.

"Are you an idiot? We can get killed! I yelled at him. He did slow down to 150.

When he finally stopped the car he looked at us

"You enjoyed are fear!" Nikki said. He just laughed

"Well I can't go any farther or I'll…..be late. Jake and Nessie will take you from here. See they are already here. Get out now please" Em said more or so yelling. We hurried out nut before they drove off Nikki decided to 'pay him back'

"Have fun Fucking Rosie!" Nikki smirked. Emmett looked like he was about to kill us.

"Just for that Language Nicole, no phone for two weeks and you two are spending the night here with Nessie." Mom yelled at Nikki and handed her two bags of clothes.

"Wait, you guys are getting it on too! " I exclaimed wide eye. Dad just nodded his head and smirked.

"Gross!" we yelled and cringed.

"Well least you won't hear anything and come over here and give us a hug so we can go back!" Mom and dad opened their arms, we gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek each and walked to Jake and Nessie's car as mom and dad drove off. I wonder how this is going to go

R&R guys! Please! We love you! And maybe we can show you are awesome ninja skills!

~Haley and Tammy!


	3. Embry's Imprint

This part is all about Embry and Jordan. The next chapter is Paul and Nikki.

**Epov**

I sat around the fire stuffing my face with chips with Jared. Nessie is bringing her cousins to the bonfire. Great just what we need, More leeches.

"I wonder why they joined the Cullen's" Jared asked taking a big handful of my chips as Nessie passed by with lover boy

"They didn't join idiot. They were born, like me. They are human calm down." She sighed and walked to the car and drove off with Jake. Seth walked up with Paul carrying for cases of beer. Paul handed me one.

"Hey, it's a party we need the beer."

"Thanks man." I popped the top and drank as I watched the flames flicker. Quill, my other good friend sat next to me.

"Make sure you don't imprint tonight, - or at least try not to." I shook my head and threw sticks into the fire.

"Whatever Quill, not like I'll have a choice.

Kids started rolling in along with the other reservation kids that didn't shift. Sounds of Flo-Rida and Sia Blasted through the Speakers as Jake's car, I sat and waited for them to get out of the car.

"Embry," Nessie started when she walked over to me. Next to her were two girls, one tall girl with black long hair, pale. And a short girl, blonde hair and brown eyes, she was really pretty. "This is Nikki," points to blonde one, "And this is Jordan."

Jordan's dress was red; her eyes seemed to dance with the flicker of the fire. I stared at her; it felt as though my center of gravity shifted. Then I realized,

It was Jordan who was holding me here

I imprinted on the leeches daughter. Oh shit.

"Ness, go introduce them to the others." Jake said and looked at me and nodded his head to a quiet space we could talk. Once we were far away he spoke

"You didn't"

"I did"

"She's leech spawn"

"She's beautiful"

"She's half vampire"

"I don't care"

"Embry think"

"You imprinted on Nessie when she was only a few hours old!"

"True, I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't."

"She's the Alice and Jasper's daughter. Remember them? The blonde vampire who helped us train to kill newborns, and the short girl who is all knowing?"

Great. Just great. I imprinted on the girl whose father could murder my ass like those people in the civil War. I walked back to my truck and sat in there for a while looking at all the party go-ers. Soon I spotted Jordan drinking a can of beer. I get out of my truck to walk over to her.

"Hey girls" I looked at Jordan who was standing with her sister and Nessie.

"Hey Embry." The twins said back. Jordan smiled up at me. She looked so tiny and fragile compared to my 6'7 size. A whole two feet taller than her. Then I asked her a question I'm not sure if it was beer related or I'm becoming a love sick puppy dog.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked her. Jordan nodded. The black haired girl looked at me warily. Not trusting me to be alone with her sister.

"Have fun guys!" Nessie smiled and led Nikki off somewhere else. I lead the way to my car.

"You're really tall" Jordan said to me.

"I noticed," I smirked "How tall are you? I'm 6'7"

"4'9. How old are you?

"I'm 17. You?" I opened the car door for her.

"15." She said as she got in. once she was in I went to my side and started to drive. Nowhere in particular.

She put on the radio to some upbeat song. I looked over at her to see she was taking her hair bun and her braid out. I managed to get a long look at her. She was Hot, and Beautiful. Her Dress was short enough to show her softball tan, but long enough she wouldn't be declared a whore or a hooker. Her hair cascaded down her back as she let it loose, blonde ringlets fit framed the side of her face. She also started singing, it was beautiful, I turned my attention to the front and look up at the night sky, it was about 11 were driving for at least half an hour.

"Do you like to sing?" I asked her?

"Yeah its fun." She looked at me and smiled.

We kept driving for what seemed like hours my truck was on cruise control by the time we reached a diner. I figured she was hungry because I was starving!

"Hungry?" I asked cutting off the engine

"Yeah" she got out and we walked in. as we devoured or meal I got know more about her. She Dances, Plays piano, loves to shop (Which will kill me but if it makes her happy), she loves to design clothes. She'll be a sophomore at Forks high along with her sister. One thing about Jordan is, she never, EVER shuts up. It's cute she could talk for hours once she feels comfortable talking to you.

After we ate we got back on the road. The clock on the Dashboard blinked 3:35 A.M. the night is still young so we drove to a lake somewhere near Port Angeles. Then she took off out of the car to the water. We went swimming, Jordan in her underwear and Bra and me in my boxers. We splashed around some and played Marco polo for the hell of it.

One point she was in my arms close and the radio played a song which Jordan mentioned has "Howl" by Florence + The Machine. I chuckled at the wolf mention. Werewolf humor. She smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You're really sweet Embry." She hugged me and got out of the water.

"You're beautiful." I followed her, I didn't get to see her reaction her face was hidden from the moon light as the sky was starting to turn pink. We sat down next to a tree, she sat between my legs her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, silently cursing the beginning of the light. I didn't want this day to end, it was perfect-soon she'll leave and who knows what's going to happen. We are natural born enemies. But I love her, if only I could tell her. Damn the morning!

~Ssuperhyperninja (I got the idea for this chapter from a song called "I Don't Want This Night To End" by the amazing Luke Bryan. It's a really good song please check it out! "Howl" and "Wild ones" is good too. Tammy is currently working on the next Chapter. P.s.. Happy Birthday Harry Potter (: not twilight related but I can't help it


End file.
